


Apex

by deceitfuldevout



Category: Alex Hogh Anderson, European Actor, Vikings - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ivar, Alpha!ivar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, non con, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Ivar and Hvitserk find themselves visit a neighboring kingdom in hopes for an alliance. The older prince has no problem bonding with the other alphas as well as their king and queen. Ivar, an infertile omega, has trouble getting along with their general.
Relationships: Ivar Lothbrok/Reader, Ivar Ragnarsson/Reader, Ivar the Boneless/Reader, Ivar/Reader, Ivar/You
Kudos: 28





	Apex

**Author's Note:**

> A Dark!Ivar x General!Reader fic. This is my first time writing an A/B/O fic so please bear with me! I honestly didn’t like it halfway in and gave up writing the rest of it. This one-shot has not been edited or spell-checked.

Prince Ivar and Hvitserk find themselves visit a neighboring kingdom in hopes for an alliance. The older prince has no problem bonding with the other alphas as well as their king and queen. Ivar, an infertile omega, has trouble getting along with their general. 

  


[Originally posted by lietulietas](http://tmblr.co/ZbYvwn2bwYfQo)

Your kingdom had received threats of war. A battle had been approaching faster as the tensions grew. You're a well-respected general. Soon-to-be future leader for an upcoming battle. It was your job to make sure no time would be wasting for the fight, quickly notifying allies from far away lands. In the meantime, your kingdom had been busier than ever in preparation. 

Your servants have been working non-stop around the castle, readying any guest rooms that might be filled. You gave a stern order to the subjects of the royal court. Their job was to notify you immediately if any guests should arrive. 

During one particular night, a handmaiden had woken you from your slumber. You were sure the other kingdom had begun to attack. You hurry out in only your gown, grabbing a sword and shield from your cabinet. Changing into your armory would only waste time. You rushed outside with only a shield, nightgown, and a will to fight. 

* * *

Ever since you were a pup you had been taught to fight, speak, and act like an alpha leader should. As your father had done so before you, and his father before him. When the front gates open you ready your position. Your men and women prepare themselves for a surprise attack. That is until you recognize just who they are. You had been waiting for their arrival, the sons of Ragnar.

Before anything happens you quickly raise a hand to halt your soldiers. You knew where they were from judging by their clothing. These were the king’s special guests. His sons had been invited to represent their people, the Norseman. 

Although their customs and religious practices varied from your own. It didn’t stop your parents from forming an alliance. You were told that only two sons of Ragnar’s would make it. From what you were told the princes would be arriving soon. You never knew they’d be so early.

  


[Originally posted by isophhia](http://tmblr.co/Zupfds2O4aEAC)

You hand you sword to a fellow soldier and greet the royal guests, “Greetings, sons of Ragnar.” although you had intended for to meet the legend himself. Ragnar had been murdered before you were given a chance. You remember him. He was like an uncle. Every time he would visit bearing gifts for you. He always kept you entertained with his stories. As well as speak fondly of his sons.

However not much was spoken about his youngest. Now you understood why. He seemed shorter than his actual height while leaning against his crutch. Every part of his character screamed alpha. But you’ve learned over the years that looks can be deceiving. 

Another man is by his side. Standing up straight and tall. He smirks your way, “General.” the alpha bows his head in respect, “I am prince Hvitserk, this right here is my brother, Ivar.” When you catch his gaze he smirks ever so slightly.

  


You give a nod then wave a hand, “Please, come inside. We’ve been waiting for your arrival.” after showing the princes their rooms, as well as setting up tents for their soldiers you bid them a goodnight. You will have to start planning for the battle first thing tomorrow.

In the morning things hadn’t been off to a good start. You had shown them what you’d been planning and when the conflict had started, “They’ve taken up most of the forest by the east side, including a share of important crops needed this year."

“So what makes them so special?” Hvistserk spoke up. You gladly answer, “They’re needed to create a heat suppressant needed by our omega population. It will be beneficial to all if we get our hands on it.”

Ivar scoffs, “I don’t see why you can’t just mate them off. It’ll waste less resources.”

You whip your head his way. A strong look of disgust paints your face, "Unlike you I put my people first before anything else. Might I remind you of who gives orders around here?”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a simple reminder of who you’re talking to. Omega.” you added an emphasis on his only insecurity. His father was a full blooded true alpha, meanwhile his mother was an average omega. With both combined almost all of Ragnar’s sons were born with his trait. Certain cases of Alphas crossing with omegas have had a small percentage of omega children being born. It was rare, but not impossible. 

Ivar couldn’t blame his poor mother. He could only learn how to live with it. Every part of him reeked with alpha pride. Right down to his crimson stare. Yet he just couldn’t go into rut like his brothers. No matter how many omegas were around him during their heat. He just couldn’t be phased. That’s when he realized the startling truth as to why. He had been born an omega. A crippled one at that. How the gods loved to play with him. 

  


After a few days spent in the kingdom, Ivar knew there something was off. Starting with the arrangements. He found it odd how the entire castle had been monitored by alpha soldiers. All but their own king, queen, and commander. Now why would a well-respected leader like yourself still have omega and betas guarding by your side? Wouldn’t that result in you easily succumbing to your desires and take one of them? That would explain why you were a different with the way you’d spoken to them. 

You used a much softer voice as well as changing your body language completely when around them. In fact, when you had bid them a good night you were followed to you chambers by omega handmaidens. Perhaps they were a part of the royal court? Or maybe a collection of concubines? It was a common thing for alpha leaders to have at least a few. 

That night in particular had been difficult. Ivar couldn’t rest easy. It was like sleeping in a furnace. He should’ve packed thinner clothes if he knew their summers would be this scorching hot. After a while of tossing and turning he gives up. He grumbles before hauling himself up. 

Ivar calls for a servant to find him a different room. But the young beta male pleads with him, “I’m sorry your majesty. Until one of the royals grants us passage no guests are allowed in this section of the castle. If there is anything else I can do--” 

“No, you’ve already proven to me how useless you people are.” he snarls. Ivar pushes the blankets off his upper torso. He’ll have to deal with keeping the furs around his waist for now. Moments later the same servant arrives to give him a pitcher. When Ivar takes a small sip he suddenly pauses. It was one of the most richest scents he had ever caught in his life. He holds his breath, “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“You mean you don’t smell the thickness in the air?”

“No your highness.” 

Ivar had been taken aback by how strong it was. His eyes went round for a moment. His body began to move on it’s own. Whatever it was. Whoever it was Ivar needed to find them before any other alpha had the chance.

  


He was sure it was an omega. But where? This section of the castle had not allowed omegas during this time. They had the largest population of alphas across the land. Ivar raises his head in the air to catch another whiff. It was a scent unlike any other, and it was _strong_. It had been calling--begging for him to follow the trail of pheromones. Had his true nature been revealed? 

It was a miracle. Ivar was actually going into rut for the very first time. He tumbles out of bed. His fingers grip onto the wooden flooring as he slithered towards the door. But when he had tried opening it the door didn’t budge. Someone had locked him in. It was a subtle warning not to stick his nose where it didn’t belong.

The next day Ivar sat with Hvitserk on the end of the grand dining table. You were in a deep discussion with other leaders who had arrived last night. Ivar explains to his brother the information he’d gathered while staying here, hoping that he would side with him, “Don’t you see? Whatever it is, it’s something they don’t want us finding out about.”

  


“You’re not serious are you?” Hvitserk looks up to his younger brother. A bit weary of what he has planned this time.

“She may be keeping all of the alphas occupied just in case one of us crosses the line. It’s all a trap.”

Hvitserk takes a long sip to finish off his drink. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, “When do we start?” 

  


[Originally posted by heathensoldier](http://tmblr.co/ZNBUQe2PFQoHX)

It was a long day but at least your plan was finally coming together. You place your crown on a table before readying for the night. You curl up in your bed, hiding underneath the covers. No matter what you couldn’t risk losing this battle. So many people needed their suppressants. You couldn’t let them down. A small jolt of pleasure causes your thighs to clamp against each other. Your breath rasps as you begin tossing and turning. 

Ivar was a skilled negotiator so convincing the other leaders to take their side wasn’t hard. Any other to defy him had met the end of a sword. In a single night his soldiers gather to start their rebellion. In the sectioned off tower they collected the omegas in hiding. 

Hvitserk had been in charge of gathering up as many servants as possible, free to take whoever he wanted. He had a certain handmaiden in mind. Ivar cuts through the crowd with his chariot. If he takes down the general the king and queen will have no sort of protection. His main target is to search for the owner of a sweet pheromone. He slaughtered any who would step in his way, creating a trail of blood while dragging through the castle. 

When Ivar had made it to your chambers he was taken aback. In front of him was a once high and mighty general, now reduced to a weeping mess. Her hips grind against the sheets as she fills herself with only a few fingers. Her face is contorted in distress. She was desperate. Her forehead is slick from the heat yet there were no flames burning in the fireplace. It seems his rival had been in the beginning of her heat. By the looks of it, she had only begun a while ago.

You pay no attention towards the prince until you hear the clink sound of his crutch falling to the floor. You whip your head back to see Ivar now crawling towards you. Your blood runs cold yet your skin is on fire. This is it, the day you had feared of since you were a pup. A day where you would be all alone. Trapped with a hungry alpha during a heat. He grins, flashing his sharp teeth with delight.

“S-Stay away heathen!” there she was, in all her glory. A so-called true alpha royal. Ivar lets out a deep sigh of relief having found her at last. His omega. 

“You will stay out of my chambers if you wish to live!” she hisses, wincing right after from another strong wave. Ivar chuckles at her measly threat, “Or what your majesty? What will the high and mighty general do?” his eyes flare a red hue. Hers have a faint, lighter glow around the iris. An almost a blinding light to lure any wandering alpha in. He knew what she was. He’s heard stories about it from when he was just a pup. But never in his life would he imagine the day he’d bear witness to it. 

She was a rare species indeed. It seems as thought the commander had been keeping a dirty little secret. Her alpha kingdom was being guarded by an apex omega. A rare breed well known for being extremely fertile. If word got out who knows how many more of her so-called ‘allies’ she’d lose in the process. Oh how the gods favored him so. He steps closer, causing her to scoot back into her bed,

“I-I said stop heathen!!” her voice is shakier this time. She was actually showing signs of emotion. Who knew? Ivar had to admit. He didn’t mind this change at all. She went from barking orders to mewling in surrender. Never had he seen someone look so defenseless. So vulnerable to the dangers from the outer world. You bat your tearful eyes.

With each blink you took he approaches a few steps closer than before. Until you spot a gloved hand on the edge of your bed. He pulls himself up and into your makeshift nest. Crawling over a small bundle of fur used as a fortress. Never in his life has he ever caught a scent like this. How an omega would make him feel--for once in his life--a pure, carnal desire.

  


[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](http://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2MuD-Sp)

He was determined to rut pups into her by the end of the night. Even if it meant binding her to the bed then so be it. His calloused hands pull him closer and closer to his prize. _His_ omega.

So it wasn’t because he was broken after all. Ivar had been told there was a chance would inherit his father’s side. Ivar he had been a beta or an infertile omega, the entire time he was just a dormant apex alpha. 

That’s why average omegas wouldn’t trigger him to begin a rut. He would’ve needed a stronger dosage of hormones to pull him in. Something higher than any he’d try to knot with before. That’s where you came in.

“I’ve been looking for you...” he purrs, “My omega...I’ve finally found you..” his voice is a soft whisper. All you can so is mutter one last cry out before he pounces. Hours later Ivar still doesn’t stop. His member is buried deep inside your sore channel. With the tip of his knot ramming itself against your cervix, enticing another scream to escape your bruised lips. Your breasts bounce from the impact. 

Your walls squeeze his thick appendage. Once again, notifying him that an orgasm is approaching. You body jolts violently. Ivar’s thrusts do not cease. Your eyes tear up from being left so sensitive. Each time his member forcibly splits your inner walls open you wail. His tip starts to swell into the form of a knot again. Making it impossible to pull out completely. His sex now locks itself inside your womb. There was no way to detach from him unless he came, and he was close. 

Ivar wraps his arms around your sweaty form. His hands hold the curve of your bottom in a higher angle. He lifts your pelvis up for a deeper reach. His thick tip hits your cervix over and over again. You sob from his sheer force alone. Never in your life have you felt so used. No one had ever dared to defile you in such a matter. Alphas and omegas alike were intimidated by your stone-cold fierceness.

He thrusts his hips deeper in, “The perfect omega.” his jaw slackens, “The one who will bear me pups,” he reveals a sharp row of canines, readying to claim his mark. Ivar dips his head into the curve of your neck. His nose rubs against your scent glands. He wanted to mark every part he could reach. 

As he ruts himself harder against your sweet spot his tongue pokes out. He flattens it against your untouched skin. There hasn’t even been a scar there from a previous mate. He moans at the thought of being your first and last. Your forever and more.

An apex omega would produce only whatever their mate would be. He could picture it now. Charging into battle with his strong willed children by his side. A perfect match created by the gods themselves. An unstoppable dynasty. His plan is perfect. First he would claim his her as his, then conquer the entire kingdom, and soon he will claim the world as his.

Ivar mouth widens. He’s ready. But first he needs to break you bond barrier in order for him to take claim. His hands retrieve to your bundle of swollen nerves. He slows down just before you could finally release. Again he repeats the process until you’re begging for it. For him, “Alpha--alpha please! Please do it!” you sob. That was all he needed to hear. 

Ivar had won. He bites down on the crook of your neck, hard. His teeth sink in as deep as he let them. He ignores your scream. Ivar doesn’t pry himself off. Still rutting into you even in the aftermath of your orgasm. He lets out a deep, guttural moan before releasing his heavy load inside. You wince from the sensation of a splurge filling you up. He tilts his head back to take a good look at your wound. He is confident it would scar beautifully. 

Ivar licks up the bloodied bite mark. He savors the taste the coppery taste on his lips, licking the corners of his mouth painted crimson. You’re too tired to move. Too tired to even absorb what just happened. You were finally mated. After all these years of dodging your heat and rejecting your biological functions, an alpha had finally been successful. Ivar shushes your whimpers as he pulls you towards his chest to rest on. Exhaustion gets the best of you as you succumb to sleep. 

You had woken up before sunrise. Ivar had an arm draped over your nude form. He held you close to his bare chest. If it weren’t for his character you’d even say he looked almost beautiful while sleeping. His tattooed chest rises and falls ever so slightly. His pink lips are parted. Small flakes of dried up blood are still visible. His lashes flutter for a moment before opening. 

When his ocean blues stare directly at you he smirks, “Good morning my pet.” that’s when you snap out of your daze. His beauty truly was only skin deep. You roll you eyes then lift yourself from the bed. He is quick to pull you back, “Stay a while longer,” he mutters. You try prying yourself off but it was futile. Ivar had taken you at least three times before allowing you roam outside of the nest.

You make way with wobbly legs to the readied bath. Ivar loved watching you attempt to maintain a headstrong attitude. It amuses him. But also brought a strange sense of satisfactory knowing that it was because of him. You find calmness in the tub, soaking in the scented oils provided by a servant. Your face is stone cold but it’s your trembling hands that give you away. 

Later in the afternoon your first fight-of-the-day began. Ivar gave you a direct order to stay at home while he went out to war. You didn’t take it too well, “I’m not just going to sit around while you take over my battles!” you snarl. Your voice is a deep grumble. It passes for an alpha’s. 

Ivar’s jaw ticks from your disobedience, “That wouldn’t be a good idea. Consider staying here for your own sake.” he strokes your neck. Ivar tries pulling down the scarf that hid your claim mark but a hand shoots up to brush it away. Your nose wrinkles up in annoyance, “So now all of a sudden you care about me? **You don’t even _know_ me!**"

“I know that there’s more than what meets the eye...” that pulled some strings. All you see is red anger, “You can go to hell.” with that you swiftly turn around and leave. Ivar hollers, “Now what would your loyal subjects think?”

You stop in your tracks then face him, “Excuse me?”

“How would your fellow alphas feel? Knowing that they’ve lost. All because they took orders from a--”

“ **Silence.** ” you growl. Your face is twisted in a scowl. Ivar leans in. His blues are consumed by a vibrant red, “An apex.” he whispers.

  


[Originally posted by bonniebird](http://tmblr.co/ZLYs3i2dQsgia)

You’re fuming. Your eyes flash for a brief moment. A soft hue of light overlaps the original color. Ivar was drawn to it. He grins, “There you are _alpha_.” he teases. You roll your eyes, “What do you want?”

“Just wait and see...” 

In the main hall Ivar and his soldiers round up each and every last one of the leaders who had participated in the raid of you kingdom. He orders for them to be lined up. Then gives the command for their throats to be slit. All you could do was watch in horror as they fell before you. Ivar’s arm wraps around your waist. He whispers against your claim mark, “I can’t risk my omega being in any kind of danger. I won’t let a single traitor walk away.” 

Ivar looks into your eyes admirably. He leans in. Just when he’s about to kiss you a gargling disrupts the trance. He rolls his eyes, “Just a moment.” he walks towards a beta making a feeble attempt to escape. He holds a hand on his partially slit throat while attempting to crawl away. 

Ivar doesn’t bother rushing. He isn’t in a hurry. His men lift the man up by the arms and bring him to their leader. He waits until the beta is face-to-face with him. A petrified pair of gold meet his reds. Ivar is quick to lunge for the beta’s throat. He sinks his canines deep in his opened wound. 

All you can do is stare in horror as your alpha tears through the muscle and tissue effortlessly. After a while the beta stops fighting back and goes limp. Ivar turns around to face you once again. He flashes you his bloodied teeth. To think that they’ve once been buried in your neck in some point.

His pupils are dilated. His adrenaline is starting to kick in. You could just feel it. Feel yourself being lured in by his lustrous pheromones being released into the air. Ivar waves a hand and his guards leave almost immediately. 

Ivar takes you in the throne room. He pants from above you. Your dress is torn to shreds. Bruises form on your skin from where his hands were. They scattered throughout your entire body. There are faint lines of crimson claw marks that scattered across your hips, indicating where his hands had been. Your hair is now a mess from the struggle. Ivar managed to rut inside a couple of times. 

His hunger still hadn’t faltered. His knot had began to form yet again, locking you in. His arms pull you in as the two of you sat on what was now his grand throne. There he held you in silence. You try squirming for freedom, taking in deep breaths as you try to relax your abused walls. He whispers, “I see what you’re trying to do..it won’t help. At least not for a while,” he jolts his hips up. Quick and hard, causing Ivar’s member rubs against your inner walls. A strong wave of pleasure is sent straight to your core. 

He left an uncomfortable itch with a dire need to be scratched. His muscle is buried deep inside you. You could feel it writhing against your walls. You huff out a breathy whine. His nails give light scratches against your hips. His palms were cool against your warm flesh. He slaps the side of your hips—hard. 

You jump forward only to be caught by his still thick knot. You turn your head to give him a glare. His eyes are filled with a crude humor. He rubs his sharp teeth with his tongue. You back is hunched to make the bulge poking from your womb less noticeable. He pulls you closer to his body.

You could feel his sturdy chest flush against your back. He licks a wet stripe against the back of your neck causing shivers to form. There the two of you are sitting on the royal throne. Ivar hid the fact that his pants were down with the train of your dress. As each moment passes by, you could feel his knot deflating, causing small portions of his hot, thick, release to slide out of your slick folds. 

An uncomfortable swelling slowly dies down. But still, the two of you sat causally sitting on the throne. There had been a bulge indicated why you were still there. At any moment someone with lingering eyes would spot it. Ivar calls for a guard to come in. He bows before him, “Your highness,” the guard doesn’t take notice to you sitting casually on his lap, or at least does not question it. 

Ivar rests his chin on your shoulder, “Go on...” he purrs.

  


[Originally posted by whenimaunicorn](http://tmblr.co/ZBVB_k2RDcDG2)

Your guard hadn’t noticed why Ivar had his arms wrapped around his former commander’s torso. Why kept her close with his head nestled against the crook of her neck. Ivar gives the soldier a devilish smirk, a row of fangs flash in the light, “Has my new queen enchanted you as well?” His grin grows. 

Ivar pokes out his snake-like tongue and licks a row of sharpened teeth. His queen clutches onto his arms for support. Little does the loyal subject realize you were trying not to move too much. It would only trigger an uncomfortable strain on your insides. 

Ivar doesn’t return to Kattegat. Instead he decides to stay a while longer. He leaves Hvitserk in charge while he is away. Besides, what kind of alpha would leave his newly bred omega behind? He needed to stay with her while she was still nesting. 

You couldn't forgive him for refusing to let you battle. All that hard work was for nothing. You only pray that they would spare the royal family. You swore an oath to protect them until your very last breath. If that’s what it took to ensure the crown would be safe. 

Later that day the king and queen call for you to join them in the throne room. Your armor had been taken away, replaced by an elegant gown had replaced it, “Your majesties.” you bow before them. It’s the king who stands up first, “My child.” his eyes are sunken. His hair is a mess yet the golden crown still remains intact. 

His majesty walks down the steps with open arms. You meet him in the middle. You take in his warm embrace, “Please, forgive me father, for failing you and mother...” you struggle to keep your voice from breaking. He shushes you while stroking the back of your braided hair, “No, sweet child of mine. I have failed to tell you sooner.” 

Your mother sighs, “We should have told her a long time ago.”

“About what?”

She looks down in shame, the wrinkles on her forehead more visible now, “On just what the alliance with Ragnar was about.”

Your brows furrow, “How did the two of you manage to convince the king to spare the kingdom?”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly planned for...” the king hums. Your mother places a hand on your shoulder, “We had invited king Ragnar out of desperation. It was during a great drought. When there was a shortage of supplies for our omega population. Your father and I thought it was best to give the rest of our stock to the ones who needed it the most. Ragnar...helped guide the both of us through it.”

You blink for a while before understanding what they meant. You then look down in embarrassment, “So what does that have to do with me?”

Your father sighs, “Ragnar agreed to make a deal. He knew you would be born an apex omega and wouldn’t stand a chance if you were ever attacked during a heat. So he devised a plan. An arrangement. You would take his youngest son as an alpha.”

You couldn’t believe it, “But why?” you blink back more tears, “Am I not your flesh and blood? For a parent to throw their only child as if they were meat for the wolves to take.” your pheromones were all over the places. A strong aura of sadness had your parents weeping with guilt. 

Ivar barges into the room. His instincts told him you were in danger. His face twitches in pain from the strain on his legs. His eyes are crimson. They shift back to a soft blue as soon as he realizes there are no signs of danger. He looked almost sympathetic. 

Your parents leave the room without a word. You didn’t want to be some bed warmer. You’ve spent your whole life trying to fight nature. But in the end, the natural order of things had succeeded. Ivar sensed your distress. His voice is soft, “I wanted to tell you sooner.”

“You knew this all along? The entire time you were here?!” you don’t want to look at him right now. You turn away from him. Ivar does want this to work out. He’s willing to burn down the entire world for you. He licks his lips, “Don’t you get it? What are the chances that our kind would meet hm? I’m the only one out of all my brothers who carries the apex in my blood. I might just be the last of my kind left. I need you as much as you need me and you know it.”

You don’t even want to look at him right now. A chuckle escapes your lips, "So there’s no escaping it?” 

“You’re free to leave at any time. But just so you know that there aren’t many alphas out there willing to let their mates roam free. I will let you have your freedom. In exchange for you to keep the bond.” for a moment you think about it, the look on Ivar’s face seemed nervous in anticipation. 

Your face contorts in anger, “So you would keep me locked up against my will?!” you clenched your jaw. Ivar’s brows furrowed. His posture became tense. He unknowingly releases a strong, pungent fume into the air. 

Your shoulders sink as soon as you catch a whiff of his pheromones. You fell to your knees as fear courses through you. Ivar holds himself back when he hears you whimper. He snaps back to his senses. Your natural instincts had kicked in. Too terrified to look the alpha straight in the eyes. 

Ivar sighs, “Omega...” his voice is alluring, “Omega please..” his calls. You almost succumb to the sound of him. But as tempting as it was, you refuse to accept him as your mate. Ivar sighs, “I won’t tell anyone alright? Just, please listen to me. Alright?” he holds a hand out for you to take. His eyes are soft blues once again. In your clouded state of mind you reach out for it, “Alpha..” was all you could mutter before willingly accepting Ivar’s embrace. 

There were many stories told of Ragnar’s children. One of the many famous tales was of his only omega son living up to his father’s legacy. Some say he was born an omega as an act of mercy by the gods. For if he were anything else then surely the world would crumble beneath him. King Ivar the boneless had been an important figure for omegas everywhere. With his alpha queen by his side as they conquered the world. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram: deceitfuldevout


End file.
